


Memories of Flesh and Leather

by Raneyth



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, gonna be a long ride, long story coming your way, man man sexy times, seriously, the characters kinda gotta work for it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raneyth/pseuds/Raneyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run through of the events of FFX told through Auron's POV. Oh yeah....and he and Jecht get naked time. Probably a bunch. Yep, a bunch. I am almost done drafting out the rest of the story and there will be plenty of sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Auron sat, his back resting against a stone pillar. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment _A dream never felt so real_ he thought idly as he solemnly contemplated his jug. He would eventually drink from it, but for the moment, contemplating took precedence.

A dream never felt so real...heh. His mind rambled from that thought. No...that wasn't quite right. He had in fact had several reoccurring dreams that felt so real he would awaken in a cold sweat, a name falling from his lips as the phantom touch of fingertips faded in the morning light.

_But you're coming back aren't you, you bastard? Coming back to help me end these tiresome dreams and this tiresome existence._

He could feel Jecht's presence.

His lover was returning. Returning to see his son play blitz ball once before he would be forced to rip that young man from the only world he ever knew and leave him in that sickened world which Auron knew he also had to return to.

He slowly checked his watch.

One hour until game time.

He tilted the jug towards his lips as a memory popped into his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! What's in that jug you're always luggin' around Auron?"

Auron's shoulders stiffened as the owner of that rakish and hopeful voice bumped into him, the smell of strong liquor rolling off the darker man in noxious waves. Casting a cold glare to the side, Auron hastened him pace in an attempt to leave his rather unwanted "companion" behind.

Unwanted for more reasons than Auron wanted to contemplate at that moment.

He froze mid-step however when a small pebble bounced off the back of his head.

"What? You think you're too good to talk to me pretty boy?" That jeering voice taunted him from behind.

Auron could feel a slow burn starting up, his ears turning a bright pink. He turned slowly, ignoring Braska's hand which was gripping one of his shoulders. Only to have a second pebble hit him in the forehead.

The three men froze.

Jecht was the first to recover however as a low shameless chuckle started up, which swiftly grew into full-force laughter. Auron stood, trying desperately to remain dignified.

The cause was lost however when a chuckle to his side caught his attention.

Braska was also laughing.

As any good warrior knew, sometimes retreat was the best option and he turned and ignored the two men for the rest of the day, despite Braska's apology and Jecht's continued tries at conversation.

That next day was one he would remember for the rest of his life.

The three had made camp, Auron taking the first watch. He sat, silently contemplating the events of the previous day. He scowled at the fact that the other man had so easily gotten him riled.

What sort of warrior was he to get so bent out of shape over a drunk?! He resolved to ignore the other man for the rest of the journey so that he could better serve Braska.

It was around 2 or 3 in the morning when Jecht stumbled out of the large tent the three shared, his shoulder armor swinging behind him as he tried to get the straps situated. Auron quirked one eyebrow as he watched the older man finally come up with a 'solution'. He placed one of the straps in his mouth and stretched trying to bring the other end around the other side.

He grunted a preoccupied greeting to the still seated Auron. Auron grunted back and stood. He surveyed his still struggling companion for a moment before rolling his eyes and grabbing the loose strap and pulling it around so Jecht could reach it.

Jecht froze for a moment before grinning widely, "Heh...didn't know you cared."

Auron gave him a blank look, "I don't. It's just tiresome watching you."

He turned and began towards the tent. A thump and a jingle drew his attention and he turned only to step back involuntarily as he found himself nearly nose to nose with Jecht. He watched as Jecht's lips curled back in an expression somewhere between amusement and a leer. Slowly Jecht brought his left hand to his mouth, his eyes never leaving Auron's as he pulled his glove off.

Auron blinked in confusion, "What the he-?!"

The thought was cut off when Jecht grabbed a handful of his hair and suddenly jerked them close. "You think you're so much better than everyone." Jecht whispered, his thumb caressing the strands he held in his hand. "But you know what? I can make you lose that cool."

Auron glared at him, "I doubt it. Unless you planned on throwing more rocks at me."

Jecht chuckled at the challenge, "I was so hoping you'd say that." 

Before Auron could retort, Jecht's mouth was on his, the hand that had been holding his hair was now firmly gripping the back of his neck, holding them together. Auron grunted in shock but Jecht had skill on his side and before the younger man could collect his bearings, Jecht had him down on the ground their lips still pressed together.

Auron struggled in vain as Jecht used his weight as leverage to pin his arms and legs down. He wrenched his head to the side breaking the kiss, his chest heaving for breath, partly from the kiss and partly from the total shock of what was happening.

Having been denied the younger man's lips, Jecht turned his attention to the exposed flesh in front of him. Sharp teeth nipped an earlobe wrenching a surprised yelp from Auron before the wound was soothed by a skillful tongue. Slowly licks and nips were trailed from ear to jaw line to throat. Placing one last nibble on a convulsively jumping Adams apple, Jecht pulled back and surveyed the man pinned below him.

Auron cast a cold death glare on him, "What? Rape is no fun if I don't struggle?" he hissed.

Jecht grinned then started to laugh, "Rape? Please. Even I have more tact that THAT." He leaned down and whispered roughly, "But I did make you lose your cool didn't I?"

Auron stiffened. That was what that whole episode had been about?! To make him lose his cool?! He struggled again and this time Jecht allowed him to stand. Auron angrily straightened out his ruffled clothing and turned from the still smiling Jecht.

He started towards the tent but after a few steps he was halted when a set of tanned arms suddenly encircled him, pinning his arms to his sides. "Just do yourself a favor. Pull that stick out of your ass and don't act like you didn't enjoy it. This journey is going to be rough enough. Don't deprive us both of the only creature comforts we might be able to share." Hot breath tickled his ear as the words were throatily whispered then followed by a small nip to his earlobe.

With that he was released and Auron hastened to the tent, pausing only once to look back and see Jecht sitting cross legged, his armor already on and staring at the moon with a peaceful smile on his lips. He slipped into the tent and hastily made his way to his pallet, and a sleepless night.

Jecht sat under the moon and stars and smiled, "Next move is yours kid."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Auron stumbled out of the tent with a frustrated growl, dark circles under both eyes.

Braska looking to him in concern but he brushed off the gentler man's queries as he walked straight to Jecht and without a pause, pulled one arm back and rabbit punched the older man straight in the nose, knocking Jecht on his ass with a bloody nose.

A sleepy smile broke over his face as he turned and headed back towards the tent. He squatted down beside Braska, "My apologies Braska but can you use a sleep spell on me? I didn't sleep at all last night and in this condition I would be of no use to either of you."

Braska looked between the two men for a minute before rolling his eyes and gestured to the tent. Auron happily complied and headed to his pallet. Braska gestured with his staff and bright green sparkles filled the air, immediately putting Auron to sleep.

He exited the tent and surveyed Jecht who was still sitting where he had landed, head tilted back and a large grin on his face. Braska quirked an eyebrow and walked over to his guardian and squatted down, "What has you in such fine spirits my friend?" he asked, a half smile curling his lips.

Jecht chuckled softly, the sound rumbling from his chest, "I got to him so bad he couldn't sleep."

Braska's smile grew slightly, "Oh? And how did you go about doing so?" he asked reaching for the water jug, expecting another tale of the usual argument between the 'useless drunk' and the 'uptight fuckin monk'.

"I kissed him."

Braska spit the gulp of water in his mouth out with a surprised snorting noise. Jecht watched in amusement as the blue haired man composed himself.

"You kissed him?" Braska asked, not quite believing the man. It wasn't to say that his younger guardian wasn't handsome, but his seriousness bordered on sullenness at times.

Jecht grinned, looking rather pleased with himself despite the blood still dripping from his nose.

Braska leaned towards him a little, curiosity running high, "Well? What did he do?"

"Well, he pretty much laid there and tried to kill me with glares." Jecht said calmly.

Braska shook his head, "Don't you think talking to him may have produced more favorable results?" he asked, his voice a gentle reproof. He gestured with his right hand, blue sparkles exploding around Jecht as the cure spell healed his nose, the blood immediately stopping.

Jecht chuckled softly, at the gentle chastisement. "I suppose it might have saved my nose, but how do you think he would have reacted? He already stays away from me as much as possible." He paused, thoughtfully silent for a moment before continuing, "But at least now I've got him thinking physically."

Braska shook his head for a moment before clapping a hand to Jecht's shoulder, "Just…don't torture him so much. I bet if you actually try a few sober conversations he may open up to you."

Jecht wrinkled his nose at the emphasis Braska had put on sober. He grumbled and cast a look at the tent where a loud snore suddenly drew his attention, "I'll think about it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auron sighed and shifted as he tore his thoughts away from the past.

He checked his watch, half an hour until game time.

Slowly he surveyed the scene below him. The streets were full of life; men, women and children swarming around.

Laughter, tears, conversations all merging into one great noise.

His gaze honed in on one young man smile bright as ever, walking and talking it up with his fans, unknowing of the presence creeping unstoppably back into his life.

Their lives.

Auron's gaze left Tidus and hesitantly found Jecht's Memorial, the huge picture garishly displaying a portrait of the long gone blitzer.

He scowled momentarily at the petty sensation of not wanting to share that likeness with anyone.

He sighed and took a heavy draught from his tokkuri, frowning as he noticed how light it was getting. Jecht would have teased him mercilessly on his alcohol consumption ...well...would have if he were still living. Still....truly living. 

He ruefully held a hand up to his own gaze, watching as his fingers slowly shimmered into a smoky haze until with a thought the haze once more solidified.

Sure.

He was one to think about living.

He sighed heavily, looking to his side where a sword lay. Jecht's legacy to his son.

A rare chuckle rumbled up from his chest as he remembered the first time Jecht tried using that same sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auron turned a pained look to Braska, "Honestly my lord, do you really think we have time for this?"

Braska laughed as they watched Jecht trying to wield the large sword. "Come now Auron. I think it's rather…well…sweet."

Auron turned an incredulous look to the blue haired man, "Lord Braska?"

Braska chuckled, "Don't you see? He's trying to mimic your style of weaponry. He admires you even if he'll never admit to it."

Auron grunted dubiously as Jecht grinned triumphantly, "Alright Auron! I'm ready for you now!"

Auron sighed heavily and stepped forward, hefting his own large sword with practiced ease. "Alright. Attack me like you mean it. I'll just defend."

Jecht grinned cockily and charged full tilt at the younger man, the large sword swinging rather ungracefully. Time and time again he attacked, the weight of the sword throwing him off balance more oft than not.

"Jecht are you alright?" Braska called in mild concern as Jecht accidentally made a mistake mid-swing and nicked himself with his own sword.

"Ah. I'm fine. Just getting a feel for this and trying to take it easy on the kid at the same time is a little tricky." Jecht called back grinning widely, missing the dangerous glare Auron gave him.

Jecht brought his sword up for another swing and in a move too fast for him to follow, Auron neatly parried his swing and using his off balance momentum, flipped him over and onto his back positioning his own sword at Jecht's throat.

"Do you really think you have the skill to take it easy on me?" Auron asked coldly.

Jecht stared at the sharp of the blade which was now looming quite dangerously close.

"Ah…" Jecht began, but Auron was already walking away.

Despite pretending ignorance, Auron didn't miss Jecht's heavy sigh, "Braska…I told you this was a bad idea."

"Don't worry Jecht. He'll warm up to you eventually." Braska encouraged.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Auron"_

Auron stood up at the whispered call. A rough voice he hadn't heard in years, drifting over his mind. He watched as the water around the city began to rise to the sky. The deep blue liquid couldn't hide the large menacing shape hiding at the crest of the developing wave. "Don't hide old friend" he murmured as he raised his tokkuri to the sky in silent offering. He watched as the last few drops of drink floated from the jug causing a dry rasping chuckle to leave his lips before he knew it. "You would take the last bit of alcohol." He said, a sad smile briefly crossing his lips.

_"Yeah. You still love me though."_

"Always will." He murmured, and turned to make his way out of the building. He began to walk to the stadium. Jecht of course would want to see his son playing at his own memorial game before it came time for whatever he was planning.

As he walked to the stadium it didn't take long for the citizens in the city who hadn't made it to the game to notice that their drinks weren't staying in their cups, the water on the ground wasn't staying put, and all of it was heading to the shining wall of water that was beginning to form into a shining sphere. He continued his steady pace, mindful of the people who were starting to run in the direction he was heading. No need for getting run into of course, what was going to happen had been years in the making. Nothing they tried now, no prayers no weapons would turn back the coming future.

He watched to the side as the city's building slowly began to stretch towards the water as if trying to embrace it before they began to liquefy and merge with the globe. His head jerked towards the stadium as a monstrous roar went up from the crowd.

"The Abes have drawn first blood! The Abes now lead the Duggles one to nothing! The ball is volleyed furiously! James has the ball and the Duggles are closing in! He's thrown it away outside the playing sphere! No wait! I don't believe it! It's the rising star of the Abes! Tidus is setting up for-" the announcer's voice from the stadium was immediately cut off when the ball of water suddenly released a barrage of fireballs through the city. Auron crouched for a moment as a wave of anger, sadness and jealousy tore through him.

"Take it easy! You knew you would see this. I told you he wasn't quite the crybaby you remembered. Now he's becoming famous for himself." He sent up to Jecht. All he received was a rumbling growl of displeasure.

"Jecht! Control yourself! I know you're in there!" he hissed as the city began to collapse around him. Buildings fell and water surged over everything leaving ruin in its wake. He opened his eyes not realizing that he had closed them in the first place and took in the total devastation. With a sigh he resumed walking to the stadium. Within moments screams and shrieks filled the air and he winced as the noise grew. Finally he reached his destination and calmly parked himself at the entrance. Knowing Tidus, the boy would be trying to find the easiest route from danger, not taking any elaborate back doors or finding some hidden tunnel to escape.

Sure enough he hadn't waited more than a few moments when he heard a surprised shout.

"Auron?" Tidus ran to him looking a little beat up but no worse for wear. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you" he stated and began to walk off. They really needed to get moving before they got caught in the inevitable crowd of panicking survivors.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus' confused yell chased after him. Auron didn't spare a backwards glance, he could hear Tidus running to catch up with his determined pace. He led them through the city walking against the running crowd of people who were uselessly running from the destruction. He hit stopped on a long bridge when a second voice whispered passed him, "My dreams are here." He quirked an eyebrow and looked back to see all the people in the city had frozen and Tidus was looking down at a young boy wearing a hooded top. Auron couldn't hear the conversation but Tidus looked appropriately confused. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he turned back to Jecht and waited for time to start back up. Sure enough moments later Tidus came running up and immediately bent over huffing loudly to catch his breath.

"Hey, not this way!" the young man panted.

"Look!" Auron instructed gesturing with a nod towards Jecht.

Tidus straightened up with a confused noise that ended in a sound of awe. They both stood and gazed at the rippling globe of water.

"We called it Sin." Auron stated, his gaze taking in the sight.

_"Well, you used to call me other things."_ A smug voice drifted in his mind.

"Not the time for that." Auron nearly snapped in his mind. To his horror long buried memories sprang to mind and he was thankful for his many years of training that kept the blush reflex from showing on his face.

His thoughts were drawn back to the present with Tidus' exhalation, "Sin?"

He didn't have time to expound further when several tentacles burst out of a nearby building. Auron suppressed a groan as they began waving in the air, the tips opening up and releasing hundreds of little pods. Tidus looked back at him questioningly but Auron was too busy watching the route they were taking get covered with the pods.

The pods opened up into hundreds of screeching, clacking sinspawn. The bug like creatures began fluttering their wings and advancing on the two men. Tidus began waving his arms in alarm as three of the spawn surrounded him. One misstep backwards and young man was sprawling on his backside next to Auron.

_"Go on and give him my present Auron."_ Jecht's voice whispered.

With a casual movement Auron withdrew a large magenta colored sword and held the grip out for Tidus to grab. "Take it." He stated, helping Titus to his feet. He watched as Tidus held it over his head for a moment before overbalancing and nearly falling on his face. "A gift from Jecht."

Tidus whipped his head around in surprise. "My old man?" he asked in confusion.

_"No, someone else named Jecht."_ A slightly annoyed comment brushed passed Auron's mind.

"Quiet." Auron murmured watching as Tidus waved the sword wildly at the spawn before once more overbalancing, landing again on his backside. "Well, he fights like you anyways." The comment earning him an annoyed snort.

"I hope you know how to use it." He directed to Tidus. "These ones don't matter. We cut through!" he directed. Tidus nodded and together they began cutting a path through the middle of the spawn. They made short work on the spawn in front of them and quickly kept running heading closer and closer to Jecht.

A loud crash caused both men to pull up short in mid run. A large tentacle had burst through the road and several spawn had gathered in front of it. "Get out of my town!" Tidus yelled fiercely.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron added.

_"Now that's not terribly kind."_ A whispered rejoinder.

"I wasn't necessarily talking to you." Auron thought.

_"Sorry Auron, no time for rest yet."_ A sad murmur.

"There's plenty of time ahead." Auron replied.

Auron and Tidus made short work of the tentacle and spawn. Tidus' strikes were slowly becoming surer and looking a bit more like they were actually aimed instead of aimless flailing. Auron smirked, maybe the kid had potential. Auron looked up mid stride and slowed to a standstill. It was Jecht's memorial. His eyes soaked up the flickering picture; the shaggy brown hair, that garish bandana and that cocky surefire grin. His heart ached as Tidus ran up.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Tidus called out belligerently.

_"Auron you need to hurry."_ An urgent call.

"We're expected." He murmured to Tidus and began running once more.

"Huh? Gimme a break man!" Tidus yelled with exasperation.

They didn't make it very far when their path was suddenly blocked by hundred of spawn pods. A glance back confirmed that retreat was no longer an option either.

_"Auron. Sorry. Can't hold on much more."_ A grunt of pain.

Auron and Tidus ineffectually hacked away at the spawn. For every one they managed to kill, another took its place. "Hmph. This could be bad." Auron muttered looking around to search out an escape route. His eyes started to travel back up to Jecht's monument but a downed piece of machinery hanging off the side of the road caught his eye first and inspiration struck. "That-knock it down!" he yelled to Titus gesturing at the sparking piece of equipment.

"What?" Tidus yelled giving him a look like he was crazy.

"Trust me. You'll see." He nearly chuckled. Hopefully this would work somewhat as planned.

The two made short work of cutting the machinery loose and it fell sparking to the ground where it exploded on impact, at the base of Jecht's memorial.

_"I can't believe you blew me up."_ Came the pained and disgruntled commentary as the memorial tower toppled forward and slammed into the road taking out the spawn. Unfortunately it also began to take out the road. Auron glanced to Tidus who was standing indecisively at the edge of the road as the memorial continued to sink through it.

"Go!" he yelled and they both leapt and went running across the sinking surface. Auron leapt onto the opposite platform and turned as the backlash from the memorial exploding sent Tidus flying the rest of the way to grab onto the ledge.

_"..ime…Aur…"_ Auron looked over the ledge to make sure Tidus hadn't fallen.

"Jecht. What?" he asked.

_"It's time Auron. Time for him to grow up. Stop needing someone else. See? He still calls for help."_ Jecht said sounding less than happy.

"To be fair he's hanging off a ledge." Auron replied watching carefully to make sure Tidus didn't fall.

_"Well that can be fixed."_ The road shuddered and suddenly began lifting to the sky.

"Show off" Auron mumbled.

A soft chuckle followed by, _"Its time for his story Auron. He needs to toughen up. Our story depends on it. I don't want you to follow him immediately."_

Auron looked up in mild surprise, "Are you sure?" A rumble of affirmation was all he got in return.

Auron looked back and was pleased to see Tidus no longer calling for help but was pulling himself up instead. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Tidus' shirt. "This is it." He hauled Tidus up from the ledge. "This is your story." Auron nearly shivered as Jecht's presence began to surround him. Jecht, no, Sin slowly encircled them both a bright glowing light signaling their return trip was about to start, "It all begins here." He stated and felt himself stretching into the warmth at his back. The only reply he got from Tidus was a yell of alarm then the boy was yanked from his grasp and sent on his way.

Auron blinked and waited for his vision to return as the light faded. He looked around and realized he was standing on a platform. A glance up confirmed his suspicions. A large flaming symbol was hovering before the platform. He sighed, a broken sad noise.

"Hello Jecht."


	4. Sexy Interlude

Auron didn't move as warm arms circled him from behind. He didn't do more than sigh softly when a nose gently nudged the side of neck encouraging him to lean his head back. He did however shiver slightly when a long-missed chuckle sounded in his ear.

"You're late Auron."

He grunted softly in reply, "I know."

He closed his eye as that chuckle sounded again and the arms circling him pulled him back against a familiar chest. "I've missed this."

"I've missed you." Auron murmured leaning his head further back to rest on Jecht's shoulder.

"Mmm…I've missed you as well." Jecht replied, burying his face against Auron's throat, content for the moment to breathe in his scent. Warm leather tinged with a new smell, a sort of brightness he couldn't describe. Brow furrowing a bit Jecht moved closer burying his face in Auron's neck while sniffing trying to determine what the scent was.

Auron sensed the other man's distraction and grunted softly as the snuffling at his throat continued. "Jecht."

"Hmm?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"There's something strange about how you smell."

Auron stiffened and made to move from the other man's grasp. Jecht immediately realized how his statement sounded and gave the other man a slightly goofy apologetic smile. "Sorry. Not in a bad way. You smell….like….sunshine and…um….kinda tangy? Scratching the back of his head in a habitual gesture of agitation he shook his head, "Never mind….I don't know what I'm talking about. Hey. You ok?" He eyed the other man who was standing rather still and looking more than a little distressed.

Auron eyed the ex blitzballer. Did Jecht really not realize he was an unsent? Come to think of it, it was entirely plausible. He had been alive when Jecht had become the final aeon and defeated the previous Sin. He and Jecht hadn't exactly had much time to converse when Jecht had appeared as the new Sin and transported him to the Zanarkand Jecht had known as home and the place he had spent several years raising the man's son.

He sighed softly, shoulders slumping tiredly. "Jecht. I'm an unsent."

Jecht blinked. "What?"

Jaw tightening slightly Auron began his tale of what happened after the final confrontation with Sin. How he had journeyed back to Zanarkand, his confrontation with Yunalesca, his descent from Mt Gagazet and meeting Khimari outside Bevelle.

By the end of his tale Jecht had pulled him into a crushing embrace, "You stupid asshole. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Auron shrugged, "When you were taking me to Zanarkand you were a bit out of it if you remember."

Jecht nodded. He did remember. He had been an incoherent mess as he was still being assimilated into Sin's body. He sighed as he laid his head onto Auron's shoulder, face burying against the man's throat once more.

Auron stood comfortable in the other man's embrace. It wasn't until he felt a light kiss being pressed to his throat that he shifted. "Hm?"

Jecht didn't reply and instead began to slowly press kisses up Auron's throat, over his jaw before gently capturing the other man in a kiss.

It was sweet.

It was full of regret.

It was slowly becoming more heated.

Auron finally pulled back for a moment for a breath, but Jecht followed him, his mouth trailing up to an earlobe to latch on gently tongue swirling and teeth nipping. He smirked as Auron struggled to contain a groan. For some reason his earlobes had always been an erogenous zone for him. He couldn't contain a smirk as he nearly moaned into Auron's ear, "I've missed this too Auron."

Auron's shuddering inhalation was all he needed to hear.

"I want to make love to you Auron. I want to feel YOU for a few moments." He nearly begged, a tinge of desperation coloring his plea.

Auron could do nothing but agree. As if he could refuse such a plea. As if he could deny Jecht this comfort, or himself for that matter.

Jecht captured his lips in another kiss, this one hungrier, more desperate. Auron instinctively leaned into it, his hands trailing up to tangle in the mop of brown hair, long fingers massaging lightly at Jecht's scalp as lips and tongue explored each other.

Jecht was the first to start trailing his hands lower, they slowly trailed from Auron's shoulders down his arms taking their time to map out the muscles hidden beneath the sleeves of his outfit. Auron hastily shrugged out of his sleeves, refusing to step back from the kiss. Jecht hummed in approval as his hands wandered back up Auron's arms before one snuck behind Auron's neck and tangled into his ponytail and tugged lightly trying to get Auron to tilt his head.

Auron growled and ignored the tugging on his hair not wanting to end the kiss they were engaged in. He grunted however when the tug became more insistent, forcing his head to the side. His disgruntlement didn't last very long however when Jecht began pressing hungry kisses back down his jaw and throat. Auron's breath started to grow a little ragged as Jecht nipped at his collarbone, his fingers finding the fastenings to Auron's vest and deftly getting them open.

Auron couldn't help the gasping moan that was torn from his throat as Jecht's calloused hands smoothed over his chest, rough skin brushing over his nipples causing him to shudder once more.

Before he knew what was happening they both busied themselves with removing the other's clothing a sudden need for skin on skin over taking them. Belt, bracers, leather and cloth quickly disappeared as articles of clothing were removed or in some cases hastily torn off.

Jecht wasted no time grabbing Auron about his waist and pulling him closer, both men moaning as their erections rubbed against the other.

Jecht moaned, teeth latching back onto Auron's earlobe. "Have I told you how much I like how you've filled out?" he murmured huskily.

Auron shivered trying to focus on the words brushing past his ear but his attention was currently torn between the sweet friction between his thighs and the tingles shivering down his back as his ear was mercilessly teased. "Ah….uh….no you haven't…hnnn!"

He gasped when Jecht wrapped one calloused hand around their erections stroking them together.

"Mmm…you used to be all sleek lines and smooth skin…very…pretty." Jecht murmured, tongue tracing the lobe he was currently paying homage to. "But now you're all hard lines and scruff….ahh…and THIS has gotten more generous too." He said giving their erections another squeeze grinning as Auron's hands found his shoulders digging in.

Auron growled wanting to move past the teasing. Reaching down he wrapped one of his own hands around their lengths adding his strokes to Jecht's causing the other man to groan his approval, his calloused hand and tighter grip making them both gasp as their lips found each other messily. Auron gripped the back of Jecht's head with his other hand as they continued to kiss and slowly began to lower towards the ground.

Jecht, not wanting to lose any contact, followed him to the floor until they were both kneeling and a moment later they pulled apart as a new conundrum presented itself. Jecht was used to being the top in their relationship, his age making that a natural progression. The problem being that while he was now Sin, he had for all intents and purposes stopped aging and while Auron may have been unsent…he had certainly aged during the passed 10 years and that put them at the same age.

Auron gazed into his lover's gaze and chuckled low. "Oh fine you selfish fiend. This time." He proceeded to hook his arms over Jecht's shoulders and fall back pulling Jecht on top of himself. Jecht found himself smiling widely as he pulled back surveying the man below him enjoying the picture Auron made, lying there quietly and confidently.

By Yevon was that confidence…inspiring.

Auron huffed as he watched Jecht survey his body; he was trying to move things forward not get stared at. "You have me spread out below you and all you're going to do is look? Not the Jecht that I know." He rumbled, a faint grin crossing his face.

Jecht laughed at the other man's poorly concealed impatience. "There's nothing wrong with taking in my meal before eating it is there?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean ea-AHHH!" Auron cried out as without warning Jecht had his lips wrapped around his erection and was licking him mercilessly. "Hnnn…" Auron brought a fist to his mouth to stop another exclamation as Jecht rubbed his tongue over just the tip of his need. Jecht glanced up momentarily giving a disapproving look at Auron who was stifling his moans, as if Auron wouldn't be able to remember what would happen every time he tried to be quiet.

Jecht tried harder.

Without any preamble Jecht hoisted Auron's legs over his shoulders lifting the other man's lower body from the ground leaving him balanced on his upper back and proceeded to take him all the way into his mouth until Auron was nearly brushing the back of his throat. He then proceeded to hold Auron in his mouth, his tongue idly swiping back and forth over what he could reach, holding his breath until Auron gave in.

That move was enough to get Auron to get loud. 'Ahh! Damn you Jecht! Move you bastard. Hnnn!" Granting the man below him what he wished, Jecht began to bob his head releasing Auron almost all the way out of his mouth and then taking him all the way back in. He watched appreciatively as Auron writhed below him, muscles shifting and gleaming with sweat, his face flushed, his good eye glazed over with pleasure. Deciding that it was about time to up the ante, Jecht moved in closer causing Auron to almost double in on himself and pressed two fingers to Auron's lips. Auron didn't miss a beat as his lips and tongue closed over the offered fingers laving and sucking on them as if they were a lifeline. Jecht moaned as the sensation causing Auron to moan as well as the vibrations traveled over his length.

Once Auron had thoroughly coated his fingers with saliva Jecht pulled back and slowly began rubbing one finger around Auron's entrance, feeling the man instinctively tighten up at the sensation before he forcibly relaxed. Jecht slowly began easing one finger in as he began to pick up the pace with his mouth. Auron contented himself to lay there, chest heaving for air as he concentrated on not tightening up at the intrusion, knowing that would only cause pain instead of just pressure.

Once Jecht had gotten once finger inside he began to pump it in and out his hand starting to speed up and Auron relaxed even more until his mouth and finger were working at the same pace. On the next in stroke Jecht added his second finger much to Auron's delight and consternation. He had a pretty good threshold for pain or pleasure but he was swiftly starting to head to the point of no return and he didn't want to leave Jecht behind unfulfilled. "Jecht…hurry. I can't hold on much longer." He gritted out, teeth clenching around the words.

Jecht merely hummed in acknowledgement of the words and redoubled his efforts curling his fingers in, searching around until he found that spot that nearly had Auron knocking his head off when his leg spasm from the intense pleasure. Grinning he took Auron as deep as he could into his mouth and began swallowing around the length in his mouth, all the while stroking that spot inside with his fingers.

Auron had no warning when all of a sudden white hot pleasure seared through him causing him to cry out wordlessly, his back bowing with the sensations shooting through him until he started to collapse. Slowly his legs slid from Jecht's shoulders to wrap around the man's waist and Auron lay panting, eyeing Jecht to see what was going to happen next.

Jecht took a moment to survey his handiwork thoroughly pleased with himself that his old tricks could still get the more stoic man to let loose. Taking a moment to spit in his palm he slicked himself and inched forward until he was gently nudging Auron's entrance. Auron shifted at the sensation and gave Jecht a small half grin as he moved his legs accommodatingly. Jecht grinned back and slowly began to press forward both men groaning at the sensation.

Once he was fully seated Jecht paused for a moment to lean down and share a gentle kiss with Auron, gently brushing some hair from the other man's forehead that had become plastered down with sweat. "Ready?" he asked gently.

Auron was still breathing a little quick but he managed a breathy "When you are," and dug a heel into Jecht's left ass cheek to spur him on.

Jecht laughed and pulled slowly back out and began to thrust in and out slowly, able to take his time and go at the pace he'd wanted to since Auron had already finished once and would take a little bit to recover before he was ready again.

Auron sighed heavily with pleasure as Jecht continued to bury himself deeply and then pull back only to repeat the process. The slow pace Jecht was using was causing little shivers of pleasure to zing up and down his spine and his body recovered. A few minutes of gentle rolling thrusting had his member starting to get interested again, a few minutes after that and he found himself hard and hot all over again.

"Are you ready for faster?" Jecht asked, punctuating his question with a harder quicker thrust.

Auron grunted as that thrust caused a particularly nice zing of pleasure to shoot through him. "As ready as you are." He stated, hooking his feet together behind Jecht's hips to help give more leverage for thrusting up.

With a strained moan, Jecht buried his face in Auron's neck, his hips picking up pace until he was pounding down as hard as he could. Auron gently wound a hand through the hair on the back of Jecht's head, a soft counterpoint to the nearly animalistic way he was being taken. He continued to thrust his hips upwards, matching Jecht stroke for stroke. He carefully began to adjust his hips until one particular thrust had the tip of Jecht's erection grinding into his prostate. Lights dance behind his eyes as he held that position, his prostate being hit more often that not and causing his second orgasm to start building much quicker.

Jecht, sensing that Auron was getting close again began to thrust even harder, his own completion so close. "Auron, please tell me that you are almost there." He groaned desperately as he thrusts started becoming more erratic.

Auron reached down and cupped himself and began stroking harshly the painful and yet pleasing counterpart was all he needed to fall over the edge and he fell again, muffling his cries in Jecht's neck.

Seeing his lover fall apart, Jecht moaned loudly as he followed. He tried to roll over to the side as he finished but his arms gave out causing him to pitch forward clumsily and land on Auron squishing him momentarily before the swordsman managed to get them both rolled to their sides.

They lay there gasping and panting arms and legs twined together in a glorious, sticky sweaty mess that would have horrified Auron ten years ago. Now it was a familiar comfort that he cherished. Leaning forward he captured Jecht's lips in a brief kiss before wrapping his arms around the other man and settling in for a well deserved nap. Anything else that needed sorting was going to have to wait until sleep. He huffed a small laugh when a soft snore wafted up from his chest. "Selfish fiend" he murmured affectionately, kissing Jecht's forehead before drifting off himself.


	5. Ruins and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jecht has feels. So many freaking feels. Auron has....cleanliness concerns.

Chapter 5: Ruins and Regrets

Whaaaat? An update? I liiiive! So I still haven't given up on my baby...but my muse seems to be about as effect as George R R Martin's. So I managed to lose the chapter layouts I had for this story, so I'm going through and redoing them. I have the next...2 or 3 chapters laid out so we shall see how quickly I get anything typed out. If there is anything weird about this chapter I apologize in advance. I basically powered through this on about 3.5 hours of sleep after a full day of work. I am so freaking exhausted right now it is ridiculous but I finally got this chapter finished. Hopefully now that I am past my hang up....current hang up some new chapters will come easier. Ha ha...come...easier. Yeah I gotta get back into the flow of writing sexy times. I might need to write a few one shots for practice. This chapter was rough to write. Anywhoozles....here it is in all of it's unbeta'd glory. I'll probably pull this up on my phone tomorrow at work and poke at it and see if I catch any god awful mistakes. If I don't, I'm leaving this chapter alone and moving forward. This damn thing has freaking haunted me now for a while.

 

 

Auron woke up naked and alone. Also filthy.

Frowning he stood slowly, gaze taking in the platform he was on. He uselessly brushed a hand over the mess on his stomach, a few dried flakes gently floating to the ground. Auron tracked their decent with disgust before grunting at the prospect of what amount of effort was going to be necessary to clean himself. Spying Jecht standing at the end of the platform Auron snagged his pants and slowly shuffled his way over.

Being unsent clearly also had no effect on morning after effects from a night of strenuous sex.

Jecht didn’t turn as Auron approached, but his shoulders did relax a bit as Auron gently brushed his side as he too stood at the end of the platform. They stood quietly for several minutes, neither talking simply looking over the ruins of Zanarkand that surrounded Jecht’s platform.

“I never told you thank you.” Jecht finally said, the words a gravelly murmur.

Eyebrow lifting Auron slid his gaze to the side, “Not your typical morning after conversation starter.”

A sad chuckle, “No. I meant for keeping an eye on the kid.”

“Hmm.” Auron made a noncommittal noise, sensing Jecht had more on his mind.

“I mean it.” Jecht finally lifted his head and turned his gaze to Auron. “He needed a father figure and even when I was there…I was no father. Not the kind he needed.”

“Jecht…” Auron began, turning towards the other man his voice trailing off when he took in the expression on Jecht’s face.

Jecht’s face was the picture of misery. Features twisted with pain, speaking of the torment he had been going through for the past 10 years. “I couldn’t help him, not even now. I was supposed to have redeemed myself and instead I’m still ruining lives!” A raw gasping sob tore itself from his throat.

It was that sound that startled Auron into action. Jecht started to turn away as if to shield the other man from his grief but Auron caught him by a shoulder and pulled him in close. He gently threaded his fingers through Jecht’s hair as the other man sobbed out his misery. Auron closed his eyes, his undamaged eye tearing up in commiseration but he held his sorrow to a few silent tears. He had a brief flashback to the only time he had ever done this for Tidus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“NO! He can't be gone! I have to tell him! I have to tell him...that I h...hate him” Tidus yelled as he started to cry loudly .

Auron looked helplessly between the squalling child and the woman sobbing gently into her hands. He had delivered the message to Tidus and his mother that Jecht had passed away and had done so bravely.

This wasn’t mourning that he was used to. This was the mourning of people who didn’t spend most of their lives in sadness or surrounded by fear. It was loud and heart wrenching. It was also incredibly uncomfortable to witness.

Finally he remembered what Braska had done whenever little Yuna had cried. He crouched down and awkwardly gathered the young boy close to him. Tidus had clutched at him and buried his face into Auron’s robes, crying until he finally fell asleep exhausted.

That had been the last time Auron saw Tidus cry. It wasn’t the last time the young man had cried, but he had started hiding himself whenever his emotions got the best of him. Red eyes could be blamed on too much water in his eyes, after all he was starting to train hard to be a better blitzer than his old man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jecht eventually got himself under control and sniffled as he leaned his forehead against Auron’s, hand coming around to the back of Auron’s neck holding the man close.

An achingly weak chuckle left his throat as he took in the mess still covering Auron’s stomach. “That can’t be comfortable” he mumbled.

That of course would be the thing that suddenly made Auron flush up to the tips of his ears. He coughed, shifting his weight side to side, wanting to escape but Jecht's hand held him close.

"There seems to be a lack of bathing facilities" he stated, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Jecht chuckled, the sound still weak from the tears he had shed. "I could probably do with cleaning up myself" he said ruefully, scrubbing a hand over his face as if to hide the proof of his grief. He turned and tugged on Auron's hand, "Come on, we can clean up in the city."

Auron made a soft noise of inquiry as Jecht began to float, he grunted in concern when Jecht tugged his arm gently as he began to float as well. He watched as Jecht began a lazy swimming motion and he hesitantly began to follow, surprised when what felt like aimless flailing was moving him through the air like it was water. As they swam over the empty city, Auron gazed over the lights that shone like abandoned beacons to the residents who had graced the streets of the city a thousand years ago.

A short journey later and Jecht was tugging him gently down to the front door of a familiar house. "You stay in my house?" he asked, curious. Jecht gave him a sheepish grin, one hand coming up to scratch the back of his head in a familiar nervous tick. "This was...this was the only place I could stay where the memories didn't hurt" he muttered. "My house and the platform were out of the question".

Auron was moving before he had even registered the desire to do so. He gently captured Jecht's mouth in a kiss, trying to let him know without words how loved he was. He slowly threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Jecht's head, fingers slipping through strands that were soft despite their gravity defying appearance. Jecht moaned and opened his mouth to Auron's slow exploration as he tilted his head slightly to the side to keep their noses from bumping. Several minutes later Auron finally broke the kiss breathing quicker and nudged his nose against the side of Jecht’s jaw encouraging him to tilt his head further.

Jecht huffed out a small laugh but tilted his head obligingly, shoulders moving down to place his throat prominently on display. Auron seemed to thoroughly appreciate the offer as he slowly began nipping and kissing his way up starting at Jecht’s collarbone. As he slowly explored his way up Jecht’s jaw he gently massaged his fingers over Jecht’s scalp, scratching gently occasionally. Jecht moaned appreciatively as Auron took his earlobe gently in his teeth and tugged before sucking softly.

Auron was thoroughly enjoying his diversionary tactic of taking Jecht’s mind off his sorrows, even if for a little bit. He did however start to become more and more uncomfortable as the proof of their activities from the night before were further causing him discomfort. Thinking quickly, he began to lean into Jecht causing the older man to mindlessly follow his lead. Keeping Jecht occupied as he navigated them through the small home was no difficult task. Every time Jecht would start to pay too much attention, a well-placed nip, kiss, or grope would distract him further.  

They finally negotiated their way down the hallway to the master bathroom. Auron slowly moved his hands from Jecht’s hair down his neck and over his shoulders before leisurely trailing them over the darker man’s collarbone and down his pecs. He cheekily gave one nipple a tweak grinning unashamedly when Jecht twitched slightly and growled at the teasing. “Are you going to do more than pet me?” he asked huskily.

Auron raised one eyebrow casually as he began to leisurely divest himself of the few pieces of clothing he had put on after waking. “I’m not sure. Are you up to doing more? I know I have to be careful not to wear you out too quickly.” Before Jecht could answer, Auron had pulled loose his hair tie and was walking nude towards the shower. He threw a grin over his shoulder before walking into the large walled in area and started to turn on the water controls setting the water temperature on the comfortable side of hot.

Jecht swore to himself and muttered under his breath about keeping up and showing the pretty boy before he rid himself of his remaining clothing as well and strode towards the shower. He stepped in behind Auron content to watch for a moment as Auron luxuriated under the hot water, a soft moan leaving his throat as sore muscles were soothed and he was finally able to clean himself off from the prior night’s enjoyment. Jecht watched Auron reaching for the hair soap and took the bottle from him ignoring the other man’s protests. “Quiet. I’ve missed doing this” he said, pouring a quantity into his palm.

Auron blinked at him for a moment before understanding and the turned so his back was to Jecht. He nearly crooned when sure fingers began to work their way through his hair, deftly keeping the suds out of his eyes. A soothing scent like mint was coming up from the soap and he closed his good eye to properly enjoy the pampering. “Mmmm…Jecht I’ve missed this too” he murmured body slowly starting to relax under the sure hands of the man he loved.

Jecht hummed to himself, distracted from any of his earlier melancholy by relearning his lover’s body now that he wasn’t rushing as he had the night before. He took in the salt and pepper of Auron’s hair, the scars that hadn’t been there before, the broader shoulders. He gently turned Auron around and guided him backwards into the spray so he could rinse the suds from his hair. As he did, he studied Auron’s face. The facial hair was new. The scar wasn’t new, but he hadn’t really been able to process it when he was frantically trying to remind of Auron his wishes as his Aeon body was being taken over by Yu Yevon.

His mouth turned down in anger and frustration at how their journey had gone so wrong from what they wanted. Braska never got to watch Yuna grow up in the Calm, he had been taken over by the monster they tried to destroy, and Auron, Auron he had personally ripped from the home he knew to a home a thousand years in the past to raise his son leaving him with the wish “Someday he’ll have to kill me Auron”.

Auron seemed to sense the turn Jecht’s thoughts where taken because suddenly Jecht found himself standing under the spray of water, gasping for a moment in surprise. He shuddered when Auron’s calloused hand wrapped around his length causing his erection to go from slowly getting interested to being very interested quite quickly. “It occurs to me that I have yet to return the favor from yesterday” Auron said, hand moving idly up and down Jecht’s length. He squeezed gently to ensure he had Jecht’s full attention before smirking at the older man and gracefully kneeling down in front of him. “Keep your eyes on me” he commanded.

Jecht wasn’t aware of the pained noise of arousal he made when Auron’s tongue began to leisurely trail over his cock, but he was aware that one of his hands was tangling in Auron’s hair, not to guide or really even to grasp, but to move it out of the way so he could watch with his vision unimpeded. “A…Auron” he gasped as Auron lapped slowly at the tip of his dick, the sensations causing his grip in Auron’s hair to tighten in response.

Instead of pulling back, the pulling on his hair caused Auron to moan shamelessly and to slowly pull Jecht into his mouth. He didn’t stop until his nose was buried in the coarse hair surrounding Jecht’s length. Mischievously he looked up, one warm eye, hazy with desire taking in the picture Jecht was making. Jecht was currently gasping, the pleasure and the heavy steamy air making it harder than normal for him to breath. “Auron. Please…please please move. Do something. Anything!” he started to babble as Auron seemed content to sit for the moment holding his need on his tongue.

His pleading accomplished his goal.

Somewhat.

Auron’s eye crinkled in what would have been a smirk had his mouth not been otherwise occupied. Then he hummed.

Loudly.

Jecht shouted and began to swear, his hips starting to make small aborted motions as he desperately tried not fuck his need into Auron’s mouth. Auron however was having none of Jecht’s attempts at control. He began to trail his hands up the backs of Jecht’s legs as he began to leisurely move his mouth up and down Jecht’s length, pausing for a moment to appreciatively massage the firm globes of Jecht’s ass. He finally however pulled back to get a breath of air then none so gently shoved his thumb inside his lover, closing his eye in concentration as Jecht predictably yelled, his hips slamming forward into his mouth. He then began to enthusiastically pump his finger in and out of Jecht’s entrance while making his mouth as open and pliant as possible, encouraging Jecht to lose his reservations and use his mouth to sate his desires.

“Auron. Slow….slow down..I can’t….aahhhhAHHHH” Jecht gasped and moaned as Auron traded his thumb for two longer fingers, slicked with body oil from the shower shelf. Auron pulled back for a moment to gasp for breath himself as he continued to pump two fingers in and out of Jecht.

“You want me to slow down?” he asked, removing one finger and slowing his motions to an even more leisurely pace. “I thought you had just been begging me for more. I must have misheard you Jecht”.

Jecht was going to go mad. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up gasping loudly, his body seizing with pleasure when Auron’s finger finally found what he had been looking for. “I’m sorry Jecht. Were you trying to say something?” Auron asked, deep voice sounding genuinely curious even as he began to softly stroke and tap that spot deep inside his lover.

Jecht frantically shook his head side to side, eyes wide and unseeing as he stood staring vaguely at the ceiling the pleasure finally hitting a point where he had no more arguments and no more thinking.

Auron grinned, a slightly pained grin as his own need was becoming rather pressing. “Well. Seeing as you have no complaints, I probably should finish repaying that favor” without further pause pulled his fingers out only to shove three in, brutally hammering them in and out while swallowing Jecht down. Moments later Jecht was hoarsely crying out his pleasure while curling forward, almost pitching over Auron’s shoulder as his body was wracked with pleasure. He dimly registered Auron’s gasping and a momentary heat on a few of his toes before the shower water washed the evidence of their activities down the drain.

He hardly paid attention as Auron eased him to the floor of the shower, pulling him into the younger man’s embrace as they both recovered from their shared pleasure. Auron was the first to recover and he shakily stood, hauling a still mostly out of it Jecht to his feet and turning off the water. He hastily grabbed a towel and wiped himself off. Wrapping it quickly around his waist, he grabbed a second towel and began to dry Jecht off as well.

Jecht started to come to as Auron was finishing toweling him off. “Well. You seem pretty pleased with yourself” he tried to grumble, but a smile was threatening to ruin the effect.

Auron did feel decidedly pleased with himself, nearly humming as he discarded both of their towels onto a rack to dry and led Jecht into the bedroom. Pulling the blankets back from the bed, he let Jecht lay down first before he curled up behind him, one arm slinging proprietorially over Jecht’s waist.

Jecht looked over his should for a moment taking in Auron’s very content attitude and decided that the battle for big spoon could be fought on a different day. He sighed, shifted back until he was fully surrounded by Auron and quickly dropped off to sleep.

Auron chuckled and yawned, a nap did seem appropriate after their…strenuous morning activities. Moments later he too was falling asleep.

 

 

Auron was unsure how long he had been asleep, and he was unsure what had awoken him, but he found himself wide awake and sitting up straight in bed. He gazed around the room and didn’t see anything that should have woken him up. He then looked down at Jecht.

 

Jecht was twitching, no spasming on the bed gasping and…snarling? Auron reached a hand out to try and shake Jecht awake from whatever dream he was having but Jecht blindly caught his arm and sat up in the bed.

Auron watched in horror as Jecht slowly turned to face him.

His eyes were completely black.

He was Sin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell happened to my sex scene?! I was so damn dead set on ROMANTIC! SOFT! GENTLE! Then somehow Auron became a cock hungry badger and my poor sleep deprived brain was like....ok...changing gears to badger roger that...also...cliffhanger? Yep throw that in there! Let's throw out all the plans! So...yeah. That happened. I'd apologize....but the change in plans allowed me to type out the sentence "Auron became a cock hungry badger" so I can't be THAT upset.
> 
> Please review! Let me know what you think! The more encouragement I get the more I want to write!
> 
> Good day!


	6. The Monster Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure what I did to my muse to make her only want to write one chapter a year on this story....or that she needed to write that chapter at "what the actual f*ck o'clock" in the morning, but I think I might need to find a suitable sacrifice to appease her. I have every hope that I make some actual measurable headway on this story this year. The characters certainly deserve it. Thank you to ever so damn much to everyone who still reads this!

Chapter 6: The Monster Inside  

Auron sat barely breathing, his arm trapped in Jecht’s grasp. “Jecht?” he asked cautiously.

Jecht breathed in and out raggedly for a few minutes not moving before he uttered softly “You can’t have him.”

Auron frowned. Jecht’s voice wasn’t right. It had an echo-like quality as if someone else was speaking at the same time Jecht was. “What do you mean I can’t have him? Who do you mean Jecht?”

Jecht’s face slowly twisted into a sneer. “I mean this shell of a man. I’m his reclamation. He has a higher purpose now, to keep Zanarkand alive.”

Auron couldn’t repress a shudder as he realized who or _what_ he was talking to. “Yevon” he breathed, unconsciously trying to pull his arm back.

“Ohhhh, so you _do_ know me” the echoey voice sighed out of Jecht’s mouth, his body otherwise not moving at all, his facial expression smoothing out.

Auron could feel the rage and despair of his youth building inside and he fought to push it aside, not wanting to anger the being that was possessing Jecht. “I know you.” he stated, keeping his tone as calm as he could.

“Mmmm. You know me and hate me. Why is it personal for you?” Yu Yevon asked, Jecht’s head tilting to the side in a facsimile of a questioning look. “Ohhhh yes.  I remember you. You’re the monk who followed this man and your summoner, but when the time came tried to keep them from their necessary sacrifice.”

Auron suddenly flashbacked to that horrible time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It is not too late! Let us turn back!" Auron blurted out beseechingly, his mind reeling from the revelation that Lady Yunalesca had just given them. Braska would die? Not only that, but he would die while using Auron or Jecht as the Final Summoning? This was not what he had imagined.   
  
"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin?" Braska stated firmly, briefly looking over his shoulder to glance at Auron before looking forward again to where Lady Yunalesca had disappeared. "Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?"  he asked, his voice gentling a little on the question.   
  
"But...my lord, there must be another way!"  Auron declared, desperate to think of any sort of solution.   
  
"This is the only way we got now” Jecht declared softly. “Fine” he sighed.  “Make me the faith” Auron’s head whipped to the side in disbelief. He stared speechless as Jecht continued to speak. “I’ve been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never going to see him again. My dream's never gonna come true. So, make _me_ the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have _meaning_ , you know."   
  
"Don't do this, Jecht!” Auron cried out. “If you live...there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!"    
  
“Believe me, I thought this through. Besides...I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful." Jecht said, a wry grin crossing his face as he commented about his age.   
  
"Jecht?" Braska asked, turning to face the man. He looked searchingly into Jecht’s eyes.  
  
"What! You're not gonna try to stop me, too?" Jecht asked, his voice taking on a petulant and defensive tone.   
  
Braska bowed his head looking contrite, "Sorry. I mean...thank you."

Auron’s head dropped, he just…couldn’t think! He needed a moment to gather his thoughts! He was certain he and Jecht could come up with a way to keep Braska from having to die!  
  
Jecht, as if sensing Auron’s turbulent thoughts clapped both hands to Braska’s shoulders "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron.” He walked over and stood side by side with Auron, “Guard him well. Make sure he gets there."   


“Ah” Auron started.

"Well, let's go." Jecht stated, walking towards the doorway Lady Yunalesca had walked through. Braska took his queue to follow his guardian. They both started up the stairs towards the doorway.  
  
Auron had to try one last time, he couldn’t be satisfied with allowing his lover and his best friend to walk off to certain death for nothing, "Lord Braska! Jecht!"   
  
Jecht turned around, looking both exasperated and fond, "What do you want now?"   
  
Auron decided to try reasoning with them, Braska at least might be swayed by logic, "Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"   
  
"But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying." Braska stated, his eyes full of hope.  
  
"I understand what you're saying, Auron." Jecht added, arms crossing over his chest. “I'll find a way to _break_ the cycle." His voice was full of confidence, his mouth curling into the cocky grin that Auron both loved and wanted to punch at the same time.  
  
Auron couldn’t help the hope in his voice, "You…have a plan?"   
  
Braska turned to the ex-blitzballer, head tilting to the side slightly in question "Jecht?"   
  
"Trust me, I'll think of something." Jecht stated, then started laughing loudly with confidence.

Jecht and Braska left him for Yunalesca to change Jecht into Braska’s Final Summoning. He remembered Braska staggering back through the doorway, drenched in sweat and tears, no sign of Jecht. He remembered journeying with Braska back through the winding paths of Zanarkand, and down the cold paths of Mt Gagazet to the Calm Lands. He remembered that last night he spent with Braska, both men supporting each other until dawn when Sin emerged and Braska went to battle. He remembered screaming in anguish as Braska summoned his final Aeon and the moment that Jecht’s Aeon appeared, Braska dropping gracefully to the ground, his last breath giving rise to the Final Summoning.  

He recalled numbly watching the battle between Jecht and Sin. He remembered viscerally the moment that Jecht defeated Sin and seeing Jecht’s Final Aeon starting to dissolve into pyreflies when suddenly the pyreflies began to warp and twist and to his horror, Jecht’s Aeon was suddenly taking the shape of Sin. He remembered shouting denials until he was hoarse. He had collapsed, full of denial and overwhelming grief. While the rest of Spira was celebrating the new Calm, he was trudging back up Mt Gagazet wiith every intention of confronting Yunalesca.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auron couldn’t stop the enraged yell he let out as he tore himself away from his memories, nor could he stop the fist that connected with Jecht’s nose. “Necessary?!” he yelled. “Their deaths meant _nothing_! Braska is gone and you have Jecht trapped in this nightmare! Their sacrifices changed nothing but to continue _your_ lie!”

Yu Yevon chuckled, the sound not matching the otherwise emotionless expression on Jecht’s face. “You haven’t realized the magnitude of my vision and what I help keep alive, but you’ll learn. For now however, you’ll want to watch that temper. Remember, I’m not the only one in here. I think for now I’ll leave you two be. But we really should have a longer talk at some point.” With that, the black faded from Jecht’s eyes and his nose started to bleed.

“Auron?” Jecht asked, his voice shaking, his eyes darting all over before focusing on Auron’s face.

Auron turned to comfort Jecht but before he could do so, Jecht had gathered him close, his hands framing Auron’s face, his wine-colored eyes looking over Auron’s face searching for harm. “Did I hurt you? What did he make me say? Are you alright Auron?” he asked frantically.

Auron closed his eyes in relief and leaned his forehead against Jecht’s. He threaded his fingers through the hairs at the back of Jecht’s head and held him close. “Give me a moment Jecht” he murmured.

Jecht reluctantly quieted down and allowed Auron to sit and breath quietly for a moment, finally he lifted his face and Jecht raised his eyes as well. Auron gazed at Jecht’s face his one good eye searching over Jecht’s face. “Has…has _that_ been in you this whole time Jecht?” he asked, sorrow lacing through his words. He slowly lifted one hand and gently brushed away the blood that was sluggishly making its way from Jecht’s nose.

Jecht sighed heavily, “As soon as I killed the prior Sin yeah. He… I couldn’t stop him from taking over. He was in my head and he told me I was needed, I was necessary. It was my _duty_ to keep Zanarkand alive. I couldn’t even fight him.” Jecht looked at Auron, his eye filled with pain. “I thought I was going to stop it you know? I was going to think up a plan.” He chuckled wryly. “I couldn’t stop anything. I was just as useless as I always had been.”

Auron gathered Jecht in close, “Don’t you dare say you were useless. You and Braska did what you thought was necessary to bring peace to Spira. You gave up everything for them, for me. You carried me to your Zanarkand so I could look after Tidus. That is hardly being useless.” Auron hummed as Jecht smooshed his face in the crook of Auron’s neck. “You fought against a foe that none of us were prepared for and you did it while injured and disoriented. The next time we go against him we will be ready for him.”

Auron leaned his cheek against Jecht and slowly reclined back on the bed. Jecht followed him, unwilling to be separated from the younger man for the moment. Eventually they ended up with Auron leaning back against the pillows and Jecht sprawled on top of him, their legs tangling. Auron sighed and ran his hands over Jecht’s back. He was willing to let the other man rest for a moment, his own mind racing over the day’s events. From waking up with Jecht and his emotional conversation about his family, to making love in the shower, to his sudden and disturbing conversation with Yevon it had been eventful to say the least and he hadn’t really had time to process everything.

“Jecht?” he murmured, tilting his head so he could see with his good eye.

Jecht had fallen asleep.

That seemed to be a habit he was forming.

Auron snorted softly and awkwardly pulled a blanket over them. He allowed his eye to shut and sleep to reclaim him as well.


End file.
